The light-emitting diode (LED) has become a popular alternative to the incandescent bulb due to lighting performance and efficacy (lumen/watt), color rendering, and operational life. In emergency lighting, LED lamps provide additional cost savings by downsizing the required back-up energy (battery) and creating opportunities for equipment miniaturization. Certain types of emergency lights may generally appear like a regular lighting fixture, but include built-in emergency features.